littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Wooden Steeds
"I am a wooden steed, I am. Drag me by grabbing my soft material, then jump on and we can go for a ride!" ''-Wooden steed upon Sackboy first meeting one. '''Wooden Steeds' are minor characters found in The Gardens. Push them and then jump on and you can ride them. Sometimes they are used to get somewhere else, but other times they are used in racing. Every obstacle segment outside the castle likely has a Wooden Steed that either gives instructions on the upcoming obstacle, is required to pass the obstacle, or both, although they are less necessary in Race segments. Walkthrough Little Big Planet 1 Over the course of the second level, Get a Grip, Sackboy will come across a wooden steed. It greets Sackboy and tells him/her how to ride on it. The player is required to push it down a hill, jumping on as it rolls down. Sackboy then has to jump on top of it to clear an obstacle. Steeds are used throughout the level, and at the end Sackboy meets the Queen at what appears to be a dead end. The Queen gives Sackboy a decoration composed of a donkey's tail and the player is taught how to use it. The wooden steed accompanying her lacks a tail, and thus asks Sackboy to give him a tail. Once Sackboy puts a tail decoration on him, he thanks Sackboy and offers to give him a ride. The path opens up for Sackboy, and he can grab the steed. The steed doesn't have anywhere to grab at the edges, and consequently Sackboy has to grab the sponge near its neck and it will move by itself. As the steed goes down the hill, Sackboy is cheered on by a crowd. Then the steed crosses the finish line, thus ending the race and bringing Sackboy to the Scoreboard. This steed is the only significant steed from the rest, being formerly missing its tail and also being a large steed, unlike most other steeds, and also is part of a Race segment. After this, Steeds appear significantly less, as they have taught Sackboy everything he needs to know from them. The rest of the tutorial is covered by other characters, such as the King and Dumpty. Afterward, any remaining race segments in the Gardens are either done by Sackboy alone, or substitute the Wooden Steed with the skateboard. Little Big Planet 2 A wooden steed is seen in Eve's Asylum as a cameo. Appearance Most of the wooden steeds' recognizable features are drawn on a wood cut-out of the steed itself, being attached to a chasis and wheels much like a skateboard. Most steeds have a donkey's tail decoration, and they have reins drawn on their head. They have a saddle-like object on their back, and they show smiling teeth. Quotes Trivia *They are sometimes referred to as "The King's Horses". *In Eve's Asylum, a Wooden Steed will appear as a cameo. This is also true for The King, Queen, Collector, Meekrats, and Don Lu's Dog. * They come in two sizes: small and large, both of which who can earn as a prize. They can also be won as a sticker in the 'animals' category. **The small ones can be pushed around efficiently by Sackboy, but the large ones can only be grabbed in a riding position, and they move on their own until Sackboy has stopped grabbing them. * The first steed's quote, "I am a steed, I am," is likely a reference to a popular '60's song. * In obstacles with the Steed going down a ramp, the Steed is usually halted abruptly by an obstacle, like a giant mushroom or a wall. Sackboy either has to hop off the steed and walk around the obstacle or has to jump on top of the steed to reach the wall; both scenarios leave the steed behind with its face in whatever stopped it, unless Sackboy pushes the steed away. Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:The Gardens Category:LittleBigPlanet (Theme) Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Story characters Category:Animals